Fire Knigth (Abandonada - Adoptada)
by The-Code-Zero
Summary: Sin demonios, tampoco ángeles, yokais o caídos. Un simple mundo medieval en el cual Hyodo Issei se embarcara en una gran aventura portando el titulo de "Fire Knight" con los únicos objetivos de proteger a su preciada princesa Phoenix, y rescatar a las hermanas que años atrás se les fueron arrebatadas. [IsseixRavel]
1. Chapter 1

**0: Prologo.**

-¿Está seguro de esto, Rey Phoenix?-

-No hay vuelta atrás, caballero -

El caballero asintió, y sin más junto a los demás soldados continuaron su labor.

Aquel hombre de cabello rubio, cual portador del título nobiliario "Rey" soltó un suspiro algo cansado ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se sintió frágil ante el tacto de su amada Reyna abrazarlo por la espalda, levemente acariciándole el abdomen con sus frágiles dedos.

-Espero que tampoco vengas a cuestionarme...-

-Pues que lastima, porque a eso venia- Respondió la mujer con voz suave, con un leve movimiento pasando de la espalda de su rey, hasta estar a su frente abrazada entre los brazos del rubio.

-No lo entenderías, pero es necesario. Debo estar seguro de quien sea digno de portarla-

-¿Es que levantar tal cantidad de peso no es suficiente?- Pregunto con algo de confusión.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- Respondió calmado.

-Eres un caso, pero bueno que voy a hacer contigo…- Suspiro

-¡Rey Phoenix!- Exclamo uno de los caballeros Phoenix arrodillándose ante la pareja- Todo esta listo, cuando de la orden-

-Muy bien, procedan-

-A sus órdenes-

El rubio tendió su brazo a su mujer, y esta con una sonrisa lo acepto.

Deteniéndose a la saldad de aquel lugar, ambos miraron con atención el cómo soldados Phoenix sellaban la habitación subterránea con candados tan grandes que hasta un hacha de guerra tardaría semanas en romperlos sin ser antes descubierto por los guardias del reino.

-Todo hecho, Mi rey-

-Muy bien, volvamos-

Sin más ambos reyes junto a sus soldados comenzaron a despedirse de aquella sala.

-¿Seguro que ha estado bien?- Pregunto la Reyna.

-Seguro, si las historias son ciertas, no importa que muro tan grande y grueso se cruce en su camino, su elegido siempre llegara a ella…-

 _ **.-.- Años después -.-.**_

-Yuuto, te odio…-

-Pero no te pongas asi, sé que me amas…- Susurro el pequeño rubio en el oído de su acompañante.

-Es que… ¡Cómo es posible que todas las chicas lindas se fijen en ti, y a mí me tratan como si no existiera joder!-

-Jeje lo siento- Rio nerviosamente.

Kiba Yuuto como Hyodo Issei observaban como no muy lejos, chicas de sus mismas edades miraban sonrojadas a yuuto, y susurrando quien sabe que sobre este. Ignorando completamente a issei quien se encontraba a su lado.

Ambos vestían como cualquier niño de aquella época, al menos como un simple campesino a diferencia de los nobles.

-Pero no debes de preocuparte, ya verás cómo algún día una chica se fijara en ti, como la del año pasado…-

-¡Esa era conocida como la chica más fea de la escuela!- Grito el castaño.

-Pero algo es algo ¿No?...-

-¡Eso no me consuela!- Lloriqueo issei mientras movía sus brazos en forma de reproche.

-Je, je…- Río yuuto con una visible gotita en su sien.

-Bah…bueno nos vemos yuuto, me esperan en casa-

-Adiós-

Ambos se despidieron dando un choque de puños. De eso issei se encamino a su casa.

No habiendo pasado tantos minutos, el castaño se ubicó fuera de la entrada de su casa, la cual como la de todo campesino, no era muy grande siendo su estructura de piedra y un techo de paja.

Aun asi era un buen lugar para vivir.

-Ya estoy en casa…- Vocifero issei cerrando la puerta.

-¡Hermano!-

Reaccionando rápidamente ante el grito y el desprevenido salto de una pequeña figura, issei atrapo entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña la cual por aquel grito podría ser identificada como su hermana menor.

-Ay, lilith, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre recibirme de esta forma?- Reprocho issei, causando un que la pequeña inflara sus mejillas molesta mientras era bajada de los brazos de issei.

-Me gusta así…-

-Jeje…- Issei río con una mano tras su nuca ante el comportamiento de su hermana. Su risa ceso al sentir como alguien a su lado tiraba de su ropa- Oh, Ophis no sabía que también querrías recibirme- Hablo animadamente el castaño.

-¿Algún problema?- Cuestión de manera indiferente, causando que el castaño se pusiera algo nervioso.

-¡No, no, claro que no!, es solo que se me hace raro de ti, normalmente siempre estas dibujando en la sala, ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Sí, los crayones se han gastado- Murmuro mostrando como los crayones se encontraban evidentemente inservibles.

-Es que los usas mucho tiempo, Ophis…- Se quejó lilith.

Ophis y Lilith Hyodo. Ambas hermanas gemelas siendo Ophis la mayor y lilith la menor. En apariencia eran exactamente igual, con la única excepción de que Ophis usa el cabello suelto mientras que lilith usa una cola de caballo atada en un moño violeta.

Otra manera de diferenciarlas es a la carente falta de emoción de Ophis, comparada a la de su gemela lilith.

Actualmente ambas vestían un pequeño y simple vestido de color negro, en el caso de Ophis, y violeta haciendo juego con el moño, en el caso de lilith.

-Mentira- Se defendió Ophis.

-¡Claro que sí, siempre en las noches cuando intento dormir escucho el molesto ruido de tus crayones!-

-Es tu imaginación-

-¡No lo es!-

-Si-

-¡No!-

-Si-

-¡No!-

-Si-

-¡No!-

-S…-

-¡Ya!- Grito issei, haciendo que ambas lo miraran- Ophis mañana le pediré a mama que me dé algo de dinero para comprarte nuevos crayones- Ophis hizo una sonrisa, claro apenas visible. Mientras que lilith solo hizo un puchero-¿Dónde están papa y mama?-

-Papa está en el trabajo- Respondió Ophis.

-Y mama ha ido de compras al mercado- Continuo lilith.

-Hm, vale. ¿Han comido algo?-

Las gemelas negaron.

-Veré si en la cocina ahí algo para comer, también tengo hambre la verdad-

Caminando hacia la cocina, observando el interior de cada mueble sacaba lo poco de comida que se encontraba por dos razones. Uno: Era domingo y eso era lo último que quedaba de la comida de la semana. Dos: Ellos como todo el pueblo eran simples campesinos, por lo que sus ingresos no han de ser muy altos.

-Listo, hermanitas. Esto es todo lo que he encontrado- Hablo issei sentándose en una silla de madera junto a sus hermanitas alrededor de una mesa de madera circular.

Los tres comenzaron a comer tranquilamente el poco pan con queso fresco que tenían, acompañado de un vaso de leche a la mitad para cada uno. Como ahora, podría definirse como es la vida diaria de la familia Hyodo.

-Hmm…Hermano, pensaba que te pasarías el resto del día con yuuto- rompió el silencio lilith.

-Bueno, la verdad surgió algo…inesperado…- Un tic molesto en el ojo de issei se hizo presente.

-Me lo imagino- Se unió a la conversación Ophis, pero sin dejar de mirar su pan, el cual estaba a medio devorar.

Issei solo chasqueo la lengua después de darle el último sorbo a la leche de su vaso.

-¿Es que aún no has podido conseguir novia?- Ladeo la cabeza confundida lilith.

-¿Eh? ¡No!, digo…si me lo propusiera podría tener las novias que quisiera- Dijo issei mientras desviaba la mirada al techo.

-Pero te recuerdo que mama no dejara que tengas novia hasta que cumplas los quince- Hablo lilith señalando a su hermano.

-¡A-ah, sí, esa es otra de las razones por la cu-cual no he conseguido novia!- Asintió frenéticamente el castaño.

-¡B-bueno solo faltan cinco años para que me vean con novia jajaja!-

Ante eso a lilith se le formo una gotita en la sien, mientras Ophis seguía comienzo sin prestarla demasiada atención.

 _-¡Estoy en casa!-_

Los tres hermanos pudieron ver como su madre dejaba unas cuantas bolsas encima de la mesa. Al instante lilith llevo sus dedos a una de las bolsas con comida, pero una palmada hizo que esta se retractara de su decisión mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Lilith hija, sé que tienes hambre pero por lo que veo acaban de comer, además recuerda que la comida debe durar para toda la semana-

Lilith solo asintió algo frustrada.

Aquella era la madre de los hermanos. Ayanami Hyodo.

-Por cierto issei, ¿no ibas a pasar el día con yuuto?-

-No quiero hablar de eso- Respondió el castaño golpeando su frente contra la mesa.

Imaginándose lo que le sucedió a su hijo, con una leve risa comenzó a guardar la comida en sus muebles respectivos. Mientras de paso hablaba con su hijo.

-¿Sabes? En el camino me encontré con el padre de yuuto- Comento mientras issei levanto su cabeza para prestar más atención a la conversación.

-¿Y como esta?-

-Bien, pero aún me da algo de pena. Su esposa murió en el parto de yuuto dejándolo solo a su cuidado, aun no entiendo cómo han podido salir adelante sin una mujer que les brinde amor en la familia…-

Issei al oír eso bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

-Pero bueno, al menos yuuto tiene la suerte de tener un padre como el- Finalizo la madre de issei con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo acompañada de sus hijos.

-Eh, por cierta mama. A Ophis se le han acabado los crayones, ¿podrías darme algo de dinero para comprarle unos mañana?-

Ophis a pesar de que parecía ajena a todo eso, prestaba disimuladamente atención a la respuesta de su madre.

-¿Tan rápido? Ay hija, ¿apuesto a que has estado desvelándote en las noches dibujando?-

Ante eso lilith comenzó a reírse, mientras Ophis simplemente se sonrojo al verse descubierta. Las risas de lilith aumentaron al ver a su gemela así.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas las cuales la familia siguió charlando, inclusive Ophis de vez en cuando agregaba unas cuantas palabras a la conversación. Hasta que la puerta dio aviso de que el último miembro de la familia había llegado a casa.

-¡Papa!- Fue el grito de lilith saltando a los brazos de su padre.

El padre de familia se sentó en la silla de madera con lilith en su regazo. Cansado secaba algo del sudor que aun permanecía en su frente.

-La cena, cariño- Dijo sonriente la madre de issei dejando una sopa con pan frente a su esposo, y su hija claro.

Luego de servirle a sus demás hijo, y a ella obvio, todos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, Aito?- Rompió el silencio Ayanami hablando a su marido.

-Bien, pero ya sabes, este trabajo siempre será cansado, mas con una calor como la de hoy…- Se quejó Aito Hyodo para después dar otro sorbo a su sopa, y de paso también compartirlo con su hija regalona.

Por esas palabras la madre de los niños sonrió amargamente. Siempre le daba algo de pena ver como su marido se sacaba la mierda para darles de comer. Sus hijos parecían ajenos a aquella sonrisa, pero la entendían perfectamente. En especial issei y Ophis.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que de un momento a otro comenzaron a oírse ruidos extraños desde afuera.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó Ayanami.

Aito se levantó de su asiento dejando sola a lilith quien solo hizo un puchero al ver que su padre se separó de ella.

-Esperen aquí- Ordeno el padre de issei asomándose por la ventana, para luego salir de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Quedando asi, todo en un incómodo silencio.

-Espero que todo esté bien…- Murmuro Ayanami.

Casi al instante después de esas palabras, Aito volvió a entrar pero esta vez cerrando la puerta bastante fuerte. Todo fue confuso para su familia, viendo que el rostro de este se encontraba alterado.

-¿Cariño que sucede?- Pregunto la mujer acercándose a su marido.

Sim embargo apenas se acercó este la tomo de los brazos, asi asustándolas.

-Esclavistas, no se quienes sean exactamente, pero está claro que son esclavistas…- Susurro el hombre a su mujer.

Aquello causo que su rostro pasara de confuso a aterrado.

-¿Q-que…como…?- Apenas pudo pronunciar Ayanami.

-¡Están matando a todos, con excepción de ancianos y niños, se los están llevando!- Al gritar eso soltó a su mujer y se encamino a sus hijos, los cuales parecían, obviamente asustados.

Tomo a issei de los hombros y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Issei, lilith y Ophis son demasiada pequeñas para protegerse, solo tienen seis años…prométeme que si yo no estoy tu protegerás a tus hermanas…- Susurro Aito a su hijo.

Issei simplemente pudo asentir con susto y confusión a las palabras de su padre. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento, y no solo a él.

-Ah, bien, saldremos por la puerta trasera e intentaremos irnos del pueblo sin encontrarnos con nadie…-

-¿Qué pasara con los demás?- Pregunto issei algo nervioso.

-Eso ya no es problema mío, mi deber como padre es preocuparme de ustedes y que estén a salvo sin importar lo que pase-

-Pero…-

-Issei, tu solo concéntrate en lo que te dije. ¿Entendido?-

Issei no tuvo más opción que asentir. En cuanto sintió como sus dos hermanitas se abrazaban a él se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo, debía protegerlas, aun teniendo solo diez años.

-Bien, va…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver como la puerta de la casa era fácilmente destrozada por la patada de uno de aquellos hombres. Un esclavista.

-¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí?!- Exclamo sonriente el hombre amenazando a la familia con su espada- Bien, entreguen a los niños en paz y juro que tendrán una muerte rápido y sin dolor-

-Eso sobre mi cadáver…- Gruño Aito lanzándose sobre el esclavista.

A pesar de costarle una herida en el brazo, este logro darle un golpe para luego arrebatarle la espada lanzándola unos pasos lejos de donde estaban ellos dos.

Ayanami junto a sus hijos al ver a su esposo herido solo pudieron quedar en shock presenciando la pelea.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar unos cuantos golpes, pero Aito al ser un hombre inexperto en peleas no duro ni siete segundos antes de caer al suelo jadeando. El esclavista sonriente tomo su espada y estaba a punto de dar su última estocada al campesino.

-¡Nooo!- Grito Ayanami saliendo del shock agarrando al esclavista de los hombros alejándola de su marido.

-¡No Ayanami!-

-¡Mamaaa!-

Pero ya era tarde, la espada se vio visible a través del pecho de la ama de casa. Esta lentamente cayó al suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre en el suelo.

Al ver esto Aito en un arranque de ira y un grito de dolor se lanzó contra aquel desgraciado, y este al estar desprevenido apenas pudo defenderse de la orgia de golpes que lanzaba Aito. Al caer al suelo Aito se posó encima del cuerpo del esclavista para asi dar un golpe tras otro.

Sin embargo aquel esclavista ya no estaba para bromas, al tener experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con algo de dificultad logro deshacerse de Aito, levantándose y optándose una posición de batalla.

-Te hare pagar por eso jeje, pronto tú y todos los hijos de puta de este miserable pueblo arderán en llamas…-

-¡Issei, llévate a tus hermanas de aquí, ya!- Grito Aito mirando a issei detrás de él.

Este sabiendo que no había más opción, tomo de las manos a sus dos hermanas y las arrastro hacia la puerta trasera.

-¡No, papa, no!- Grito lilith tratando de zafarse en vano del agarre de issei. Sim embargo issei al ser mayor y tener más fuerza logro sacarla de la casa.

-¿Crees que estarán a salvo?- Pregunto el esclavista a Aito- Allí fuera ahí más de los míos de los que podrías creer, jamás estarán a salvo, jamás huirán…-

Ante esas palabras Aito bajo la cabeza, mirando al cuerpo de su esposa. Simplemente le quedo rezar por que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

 _ **-.- Hyodo Issei -.-**_

¡No, no, no!

Papa, mama…

Los abandone, a ambos…

No sé si mi padre seguirá con vida, pero sé que regresar no cambiaría nada. Ahora mi única misión sería poner a salvo a Ophis y lilith. Me costaba seguir, lilith no paraba de forcejear para volver con papa y mama, al menos Ophis no estaba igual, tal vez ella si lo entendía…

-¡No, papa, mama, hermano para, volvamos, por favor!- Eran los lloriqueos de lilith, no puedo culparla, de todas formas ella era la más cercana a nuestros padres.

Pare al instante, solté a Ophis y abrace a lilith con todas mis fuerzas.

-Hermano…-

-Por favor lilith, no lo hagas más difícil…- le acaricie un poco la cabeza, y luego estire mi mano hacia Ophis para abrazarla también. Nos quedamos unos segundos asi, hasta que comencé a ver brillo en el cielo. No, no era el día. Era el pueblo.

Mire en dirección a mi casa, y exactamente, esta estaba en llamas, asi como todas las casas vecinas, mas especifico todo el pueblo.

Mire a mi derecha y allí vi más hombres entrando bruscamente a las casas, si miro a la izquierda ya veo como otros hombres salen de las casas con niños a rastras, y asi por todos lados. Tomo nuevamente de las manos a Ophis y lilith y comienzo a correr tratando de evitar a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino.

Quería salir por el norte, puesto que allí estaba la salida más cercana. Al menos lilith ya no forcejeaba, pero como Ophis seguía llorando.

-Atrás- Tire a mis hermanas detrás de una carrosa con paja- Quédense agachadas- Les ordene.

Yo me asome y mire a unos hombres que…no…ahora que me doy cuenta esa es la casa de yuuto…

Veo como la puerta se abre, y de ahí salen dos hombres sosteniendo al…papa, al papa de yuuto por los dos brazos.

Otro de los hombres se pone frente a al papa de yuuto con una espada alzada, logro observar como el papa de yuuto dice algo, pero no logro escucharlo. Cierro mis ojos al saber que vendría después. Me agacho y me quedo sentado entre mis dos hermanas.

No importa por donde vayamos, están en todos lados. Es inútil, no saldremos de esta…

Puedo sentir como Ophis y lilith me abrazan, y yo las acurruco entre mis brazos y nos quedamos asi hasta que nos encuentren.

¿Dónde estás yuuto?

Espero que no hayas visto lo que yo he visto, no sé si lo soportarías, al menos yo no sé si hacerlo, me mantengo fuerte solo por mis hermanas, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo podre.

-Hermano…-

-¿Qué pasa lilith?- Susurro.

-¿Nos encontraran?- Me susurra esta vez Ophis, con una voz más apagada que la que acostumbro a oír.

-No lo sé…- Les respondo- Pero me siento feliz de tenerlas a mi lado…-

No recibo respuesta, pero sentir como me abrazaban con más fuerza es suficiente. Cierro mis ojos para sentir mejor sus cuerpos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, pero que tierna escena!-

Reacciono abriendo mis ojos lo más rápido posible, pero lo único que alcanzo a sentir es un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y nada más…

Por favor, solo pido que mis hermanas estén bien…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. 2: Príncipe Gremory

**1: Príncipe Gremory.**

" _-…Prométeme que si yo no estoy tu protegerás a tus hermanas…-"_

-Ah…- Gemí mientras instantáneamente mis ojos se abrían y gotas de sudor recorrían mis sienes.

Intente levantare, pero casi al instante caí de hocico haciendo que en mis labios se pegara algo de polvo. Escupí intentando quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

Agarre mi cabeza, me dolía un infierno…

-No deberías hacer muchos esfuerzos, sin tratamiento esa herida no ha de sanar muy pronto-

Senti como algo, o más bien alguien, me agarraba del brazo y la cadera, para comenzar a arrastrarme por el suelo, al sentir algo sólido en mi espalda, con algo de esfuerzo me acomode en ella dejando mis piernas estiradas en el suelo.

Desvié la mirada al lado, borrosamente logre distinguir una cabellera rubia.

-¿Yuuto…?-

-¿Eh?, creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más, aquí soy la única persona con el cabello rubio, si la persona que buscas es rubia claro esta…-

Cerré mis ojos y volví a abrirlos, notando como mi vista se volvía más clara

-Genshirou Saji, un placer-Escuche a aquella persona sentada frente a mí, estirando su mano.

Cabello rubio, ojos grises vestido con ropajes de campesino. Parecía tener mi edad.

-Hola…- Devolví el saludo estrechando su mano- ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunte analizando a mi alrededor, me encontraba exactamente en un espacio cerrado. Rectangular. Encerrado junto a otro niños, los cuales o estaban inconscientes en una esquina, o estaban con la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué.

Unos fuertes movimientos me hicieron perder el equilibrio, aunque saji me agarro justo antes de caer de lado.

-Bueno, ahorita nos encontramos en un carruaje, aunque la verdad no sé dónde nos llevan exactamente…-

-¿Carruaje, a ti también te secuestraron?-

-Podría decirse que si- Me dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado- Aunque no es como si me importara, pase mi infancia en un orfanato, sin amigos ni padres. Donde nos lleven será como cualquier lugar del mundo sin importancia-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Podrían venderte a gente mala o incluso violadores!- Exclame, pero al terminar sentí una ligera punzada en mi cabeza.

-Wow, no grites, no querrás despertar a los demás para que luego entren en pánico al saber dónde están, créeme que antes de que despertaras estuve aguantando los gritos destrozados de aquel pijo de allá- Señalo al niño cual mirada pérdida.

No pareció escucharnos, o simplemente nos ignoró. Yo haría lo mismo.

-Y respondiendo a los que dijiste, creo que morir sería una mejor opción que involucrarme con unos violadores, wacala-

Solté una pequeña risa, de alguna forma su actitud sarcástica me recordaba a yuuto.

-Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Oh, perdón. Hyodo Issei, el placer es mío- Sonreí.

Ambos nos tensamos al sentir como el movimiento del carruaje se detenía.

-Issei mantente callado y obedece a todo lo que nos digan, no querrás meterte en problemas-

Asentí tragando algo de saliva.

Unos ruidos tensaron mi piel y al instante las puertas del carruaje se abrieron. Eran ellos, los mismos hombres del pueblo…

-Andando mocosos, no nos hagan perder el tiempo- Vocifero uno de esos hombres.

Saji me agarro del brazo y me ayudo a levantarme y sin soltarme ambos salimos del carruaje lo más rápido posible.

Al salir observe a mi alrededor, logrando ver como alrededor habían muchos más carruajes, de ellos mismo saliendo varios niños y unos pocos ancianos.

-¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Salgan o yo mismo los sacare!- Aquel grito causo que los niños del carruaje en el cual saji y yo llegamos salieran bastante asustados. Pero aquel chico, el de la mirada perdida no salió.

-Tks, estos mocosos. ¡Sácalo de allí!- Ordeno otro hombre acercándose al hombre que antes grito, este obedeciendo se metió en el carruaje para sacar al niño.

-¡Ah!- Grito. No sabía porque pero al ver como los dientes del niño aferrados a los dedos del hombre lo entendí- ¡Mocoso del demonio!- Grito dándole un golpe y sacándolo a patadas del carruaje.

-Eso les hacen a los que los provocan…- Me susurro saji.

Saji soltó mi brazo y como pude mantuve el equilibrio. Agarre mi cabeza haciendo otra mueca.

-Vamos-

Oí decir a saji. Camine junto a él y el resto del montón de personas guiados por varios de estos hombres armados a nuestro alrededor. Poco a poco nos metieron en una especie de mina subterránea.

-¿Dónde nos llevan?- Susurre a saji.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?-

-Vale, perdona…-

Pasaron unos minutos caminando por las excavaciones de la min, durante el camino iba mirando a los lados, reconocía a bastantes niños o ancianos que Vivian en el pueblo, pero nadie de los que estaban allí eran gente bastante cercano a mí. Seguimos hasta que llegamos a una zona abierta la cual frente a nosotros había una gran reja de metal, con una puerta en el centro.

Un guardia se paró frente al grupo.

-Pongan atención porque no repetiré dos veces. Olvídense de sus familias, padres, madres, tíos o tías…-Vocifero con las manos juntas en la espalda-…desde hoy los rostros que ven ahora serán los que verán durante el resto de sus vidas. ¿Quieren vivir? Tras esta reja metálica ahí una mina de gran profundidad, en esa profundidad ahí oro, ébano, plata, hierro y más, mucho más…-

-Usted quiere que nosotros los extraigamos por usted, ¿verdad?- Tomo palabra un anciano frente al montón.

-Exacto. Desde ahora esta mina será su nuevo hogar, en cuanto entren no esperen volver a salir-

-¡¿Pero y los niños?! ¡Ellos no están capacitados para hacer este tipo de trabajo!- Grito otro anciano.

-Pues lo estarán, si no quieren morir claro está-

Todos callaron.

-Antes de bajar allí tendré que explicarles algunas reglas. Uno: La comida. La comida aquí no es gratis, la cantidad de comida que se les dé depende de cuánto cuantos metales preciosos hayan extraído, y claro, cual sea. Como ejemplo pueden tomar oro y hierro, oro más valioso, oro más comida-

-Nos harán trabajar por la supervivencia…- Murmure sorprendido.

-Dos: Lo de su nuevo hogar no era broma, allí abajo es bastante espacioso para alojar a más de 100 personas. Tiene madera y carbón para fogatas. Telas suficientes para cubrirse. No pidan más-

-¿Qué hay de las ropas, estaremos vestidos asi todo el tiempo?-

-No, una vez a la semana serán despojados de sus ropas por unas nuevas como forzados a una ducha, no esperen ropa decente. Tres: Si alguien muere, no habrá lloriqueos, tampoco entierro, sus cuerpos serán lanzados a un foso como comida para las ratas. Cuatro: Tendrán diez horas de descanso y doce de trabajo, agradezcan que somos piadosos solo porque son niños y ancianos, otros trabajarían veinte seguidas. Con esas tres reglas presentes podrán seguir viviendo, y tal vez en un futuro…ser liberados-

¡Liberados! Eso significa que aún tengo una oportunidad…

-Bien. Al entrar dormirán, descansaran y charlaran, mañana a primera hora comenzara el trabajo, preparaos. Suerte y…no mueran- Se carcajeo a lo último.

La puerta de la reja de abrió, y poco a poco comenzaron a meternos dentro.

Al entrar vi a más personas, pero de los que estaban allí no conocía a nadie. Seguro que ellos eran habitantes de otros pueblos.

-Vamos, seguro encontramos un buen lugar en donde alojarnos-

Di unos cuantos pasos detrás de saji, hasta que caí al suelo a causa de haber chocado con alguien.

-Tks, ten más cuidado zopenco- Escuche decir frente a mí. Levante la mirada encontrándome con un chico no más grande que yo, con el cabello plateado y ojos azules mirándome molesto.

Saji me ayudo a levantarme al verme tirado en el suelo.

-Disculpa, alteza…- Musite igualmente molesto.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- Su puño se levantó, pero alguien detrás de él le agarro la muñeca deteniendo un posible golpe a mi rostro.

-Cálmate Vali, no hagamos enemigos, menos aquí…- Hablo un chicos de cabello rubio algo largo a su lado.

 **-.- Narrador omnisciente -.-**

-Tks…- El identificado como Vali chaqueo la lengua e inmediatamente se dio vuelta y desapareció entre el montón.

-Disculpen el comportamiento de mi amigo esta algo tenso por lo sucedido- Se disculpó el rubio desconocido haciendo una reverencia. Luego al igual que el de pelo plateado, se dio una vuelta y desapareció de la vista del par.

-Ok, espero jamás volver a verlos…-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- Asintió saji.

Después de unas horas saji como issei se encontraban sentados en un rincón algo alejado de las demás personas.

-Este lugar es perfecto para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí…- Murmuro saji.

-Temporal…-

-¿Ah?-

-Saji, no pienso quedarme el resto de mi vida aquí obedeciendo ordenes de esos bastardos, algún día saldré de aquí, no importa como…- Dijo issei con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio solo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, luego sonrió.

-Pues cuando sepas como salir me avisas, tal vez aun tenga la oportunidad de bañarme en jugo de melón…-

-¿Qué? ¡Ese sueño es estúpido!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Retracta tus palabras!-

-¡Jamás!-

-¡Eres un…!-

-¡¿Issei?!-

-¿Ah?-

El castaño desvió su mirada hacia la voz que hace unos segundos había exclamado su nombre.

-N-no me lo creo…- Murmuro issei con una sonrisa tiritona.

-¿eh, quien es ese?- Pregunto saji apuntando a…

-¡Yuuto!-

-¡Issei no espere volver a verte otra vez en mi vida!-

Ambos amigos se acercaron para darse un abrazo, y luego un choque de puños, ambos con una sonrisa feliz y emocionada.

-¿Dime que haces aquí?- Pregunto yuuto.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Exploraba…-

-Vaya, tal parece tu sentido de la exploración está enamorado de mi jaja-

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír, hasta parecía que el dolor en la cabeza de issei había desaparecido por completo, a unos pasos, saji estaba con la boca abierta y una venita visible en su frente al verse ignorado.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de ignorarme?!- Grito saji.

-Oh, perdona, yuuto él es saji, un amigo que he conocido recientemente. Saji él es yuuto, mi mejor amigo-

-Un gusto- Saludo yuuto.

-Hm, también el mío. ¿Ambos erais del mismo pueblo?-

-Pues digamos que si…- susurro algo triste el castaño.

-Creo que hay que ponerse al día…- Dijo yuuto.

El castaño asintió.

 **-.-**

-Sniff…Sniff...- Sollozo saji secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que quien sabe dónde lo habrá sacado-…N-no sabía que han sufrido tanto…Sniff…-

Issei simplemente cerraba sus puños con gran impotencia. Yuuto lo miro.

-No te preocupes issei, seguro que Ophis y lilith están bien, ya lo veras…-

-¡Sniff, issei cuando salgamos de aquí prometo ayudarte a encontrar a tus hermanas, es un juramento de honor, Sniff!-

El castaño se quedó mirando unos segundos a saji y yuuto, para luego sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, a los dos…-

-Sera mejor descansar. Quien sabe cuánto hemos de hacer mañana…- Opino yuuto.

Los demás asintieron y los tres chicos se prepararon para el siguiente día.

 **.-.- En otro lugar -.-.**

-¡Mi rey!-

Un grito resonó por los pasillos de aquel palacio, hasta que los pasos apurados de aquel soldado lograron llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala del trono. Apenas llegar jadeante se arrodillo ante su rey.

 _ **[Pueden imaginarse las armaduras como las de un soldado romano, ya saben, eso de torso metálico pero por debajo una túnica con falda de un color en específico, en este caso roja].**_

-¿Sucede algo soldado?- La voz firme del rey puso nervioso al soldado arrodillado.

-Rey Gremory, lamento la interrupción, pero tenemos más información sobre los esclavistas que han estado rondando por nuestros territorios…-

-¿Información? Dime todo lo que sabes-

El soldado tragando alfo de saliva acato la orden.

-Nuestras fuentes dicen que han atacado dos pueblos esta última semana, ambos en las cercanías de los reinos de Grigori y Sitri-

-¿Han descubierto donde se esconden?-

El soldado negó.

-No, pero hemos establecido contacto con uno de sus clientes, al parecer estos "esclavistas" han estado comerciando metales preciosos y hasta niñas pequeñas…-

Los ojos del rey se tornaron completamente serios, especialmente al oír lo último.

-El cliente del que has hablado, ¿Puedes hacer que hable?-

-Ya lo hemos hecho, tal parece hoy se reunirá con un puñado de hombres para hacer un intercambio, aunque hemos tenido que sobornar a nuestro hombre para que coopere con nosotros-

-Entonces bien hecho, ¿Cuándo será el intercambio?-

-Dentro de dos noches-

-Perfecto. Puedes retirarte, del resto yo me encargare. De paso avisa a Sirzechs que se presente ante mí lo más rápido posible-

-Con su permiso-

Se levantó y se fue, dejando al rey acompañado únicamente de la guardia real.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez revelando a un joven adulto vestido con ropajes nobles de color negro y dorado.

Aquel era el próximo heredero al trono de su padre. Sirzechs Gremory.

-¿Solicitaste mi presencia, padre?-

El rey asintió.

-Supongo que ya sabrás los problemas que se han presentado las últimas semanas. ¿Verdad?-

-¿Te refieres a los ataques a los pueblos?, Creo hacerme una idea-

-Bien, hemos obtenido algo de información respecto al caso. Han estado secuestrando a los ancianos y niños de las aldeas, asesinando a los adultos en el proceso, no sé cuál sea la razón de los asesinatos pero tu misión será…-

-No se preocupe padre, ya me hago la idea de que es lo que me pedirá. Hablare con el general sobre los detalles. Luego pediré tu autorización en caso de que las cosas pasen a mayores-

-Bien. En el caso de que pase a mayores, tienes permiso para utilizar a "Sword Magma"-

El príncipe asintió, y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

En el trono Zeoticus solo pudo soltar un suspiro, rezando porque todo fuera a salir bien, los Gremory ya tenían suficientes problemas en la guerra contra los Phoenix como para hacerse cargo de unos simples esclavistas.

 **.-.- Al día siguiente – Mina -.-.**

En la mina, issei, saji y yuuto picaban las paredes en busca de minerales. El trío se encontraba en una zona más apartada en donde apenas y lograban oír las voces de las demás personas encerradas con ellos.

-Dios ya no puedo más…- Vocifero sajo apoyándose en el pico para no caer al suelo.

-Sajo no seas pajero y sigue, recuerda que si no obtenemos algún mineral no recibiremos nada de comida…- Hablo kiba sin dejar de picar la pared.

-No entiendo de donde sacas energías…yo apenas y…puedo mantenerme despierto…- Jadeo el rubio.

-Saji descansa un poco, en cuanto recuperes algo de energía puedes seguir…- Recomendó el castaño.

-Mejor juntamos lo recolectado por los tres, tal vez a si ganamos más comida y luego podremos compartirla, asi no habrá necesidad de que alguien tenga más que el otro…- Sugirió yuuto.

-Buena idea, ya oíste saji, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Bueno…no sé si tenga otra opción…gracias…-

 **-.-**

-¡Bien esclavos, formen una fila y traigan lo que han encontrado!-

Unos cuantos guardias se adentraron en la zona de minería en donde los "esclavos" estaban retenidos y obligados a realizar trabajos forzados. A su lado, un gran saco el cual aparentemente contenía alimentos.

Los esclavos formaron una fila, y poco a poco fueron entregando los pocos minerales encontrados a cambio de una escasa parte de la comida, poca pero suficiente para pasar a otro día.

Ahora era el turno de issei, quien dio un paso adelante y en una bolsa de cuero entrego los minerales que él, yuuto y saji habían acumulado.

-Hierro, hierro, más hierro…sirve pero no es suficiente. Ten porción y media- El guardia entrego una bolsa a issei la cual, apenas si contenía alimentos para dos personas.

-¡Oiga esto es bastante poco!-

-¡No te quejes niñato, si quieres más esfuérzate!-

Soltando un gruñido issei camino hacia donde se encontraban yuuto y saji. Los mencionados bajaron la mirada al ver la escasa comida que los tres juntos consiguieron.

-Deberían quedarse ustedes la mayoría, de todas formas yo apenas y encontré algo de hierro…-

-No seas idiota saji, ya veremos cómo nos la arreglaremos, ¿Verdad yuuto?- El rubio asintió en respuesta.

-Supongo que un gracias no es suficiente…-

-Entonces nos deberás el favor. Anda vamos a vamos a comer, que necesitaremos bastantes energías para mañana…-

-Y pensar que todos los días serán así de ahora en adelante- Murmuro yuuto.

Issei que alcanzo a escuchar lo que yuuto murmuro, solo pudo soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Pues habrá que acostumbrarse…-

Por suerte para el trío y el resto de los esclavos.

Ya era de noche, o al menos la hora de dormir, sin embargo issei permanecía despierto mirando exactamente a la casi extinta fogata.

-Ophis…lilith…- Murmuro a la nada-

-Estarán bien- Issei miro a su lado, al parecer no era el único despierto.

-Yuuto…-

-Bueno, no sé exactamente donde estén, pero sé que algún día han de volver a tu lado. De todas formas tu eres su hermano mayor, y por supuesto no descansaras hasta encontrarlas, ¿Verdad?-

Issei negó.

-Entonces las encontraras, si te empeñas en eso…-

-Gracias yuuto. A veces me alegro de que seas mi amigo…-

-Je, no es…espera, ¿A veces?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Bueno si, no puedo negar que aun te odio por acapararte a todas las nenas y…-

-Eres un….desgraciado…-

-¡Eh no nos pongamos bélicos!-

-Ya…pero aún me amas…-

-Marica…-

-Zorra…-

-Chupa ver…-

-¡Dejen dormir!- Saji pateo a issei.

-¿Pero porque a mí…?- Lloriqueo el castaño sobándose el trasero.

-Por pendejo-

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, e insultos, todos se durmieron, bueno, no todos. Issei mantenía sus ojos cerrados a causa de que por dentro aún seguía con la preocupación hacia sus desaparecidas hermanas.

Hasta que el sueño por fin domino.

 **-.-**

-¡Despertaos flojos de mierda, entran tarde a las actividades!- Grito uno de los guardias despertando, literalmente, a patadas a los esclavos los cuales la mayoría aun dormían.

-Por favor no golpeen a los niños…- Suplico un anciano, sin embargo como respuesta recibió un puñetazo.

-¡Aquí nadie me ordena basura, A trabajar!-

Saji al ver eso inmediatamente fue a despertar a yuuto e issei.

Yuuto despertó al instante, pero issei no despertaba, simplemente seguía durmiendo sin siquiera hacer caso a los fuertes susurros de saji y yuuto.

-¡Haber mocoso, despierta YA!-

-Tks, déjame dormir…- Murmuro issei entre sueños e inconscientemente dio una patada a la pierna del guardia, ocasionando el enojo de este y la desesperación en yuuto y saji.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?! ¡Te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores!- Grito dando una fuerte patada en el estómago de issei.

El castaño al instante despertó, intento quejarse para aliviar el dolor, pero simplemente de sus labios salió un gemido ahogado a causa de la falta de aire.

-¡Oiga eso no era necesario!- Exclamo saji enojado.

-¿Pero qué pasa con estos mocosos, es que quieres recibir una golpiza?- Dijo el guardia tomando del cuello a saji, pero este al instante se zafo alejándose del guardia- ¡Mocoso rebelde, este de verdad quiere recibir un castigo!-

-Por favor la violencia no es necesario, déjenos y no tendrá que preocuparse más por nosotros…- Trato de razonar yuuto.

-Ahora me ordenas - Vocifero el guardia tomando del pelo al rubio y lanzándolo al suelo.

Un anciano se acercó a yuuto para ayudarlo a levantarse, luego miro al guardia para tratar de calmar las cosas.

-Por favor, si gusta puede castigarme a mí en lugar de los niños…-

-Si es lo que quieres anciano, me divertiré…- Dijo con una sonrisa arrojando al anciano al suelo y sacando un látigo.

Primer azote.

Segundo azote.

-¡¿Te gusta esto basura?!-

Tercer azote.

Los sonidos del látigo asi como los gritos comenzaban a llamar la atención del resto, los niños y ancianos miraban horrorizados la escena, mientras otros guardias se acercaron a la escena para disfrutar de la vista.

Cuarto azote.

El anciano poco a poco se veía como perdia la conciencia, y su espalda ya estaba bastante ensangrentada.

Yuuto a la distancia cerró los ojos con impotencia, por su culpa el anciano estaba siendo azotado. Por su culpa.

Quinto azote.

Sin embargo tanta la concentración en los azotes que nadie tomo el cuanta como issei, tomo uno de los picos tirados en el suelo y de una estocada hirió la pierna del guardia.

-¡Ahhhh!-

Todos abrieron los ojos shokeados ante lo que issei acababa de hacer.

-¡Mocoso!- Exclamo uno de los otros guardias dándole un puñetazo a issei.

-¡Maldito seas, dueleeee…!- Grito el guardia tirado en el suelo tratando de aliviar el dolor de la pierna aplicando presión- ¡Agarren al mocoso!-

Obedeciendo, dos guardias agarraron cada brazo del castaño, sin que este pudiera librarse.

-¡Malditos, suéltenlo!- Saji estaba a punto de interferir pero otro anciano del montón lo agarro de los brazos evitando que entre en escena- ¡Maldita sea suélteme, suélteme!-

Lo mismo pasó con yuuto.

Como pudo, el guardia herido se levantó a duras penas, cojeando se acercó hacia issei hasta quedar frente a él.

-Mocos, tienes suerte que el pico no ha atravesado mi pierna, si no te haría cosas tan….dolorosas…- Tomando el cabello de issei y tirando fuertemente de él-…Pero aun así no te salvas, tendrás un castigo peor que el del anciano, te hare perder algo que no puedas recuperar…-

Con algo de fuerza tomo la nuca de issei y lo hizo impactar de hocico contra el suelo.

Los guardias que antes lo agarraban de los brazos, esta vez con las piernas lo pisaban para impedirle levantarse.

Mientras que el guardia herido de su cintura desenvaino una daga.

-Cierra los ojos y no sufrirás…tanto…-

Un tacto en la pierna lo hizo bajar la mirada, solo para observar a aquel anciano de antes arrastrándose en el suelo.

-P-por favor, c-castígueme a…a mi…-

-No molestes viejo- Dijo dándole una patada en la cara al anciano- ¿En que estábamos? Oh ya recuerdo- Agachándose sin dudarlo enterró la daga en el dedo anular del castaño.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Un grito de dolor resonó en toda la mina, causando que algunas niños entre el montón se desmayaran al no aguantar ven la sangre desparramada en el suelo.

-Tks, espero que con esos aprenda la lección. Ya es hora de irnos, ¡Los demás vuelvan al trabajo!-

Al irse, de inmediato se fue a exiliar tanto a issei como al anciano.

-No se preocupen, yo cuidare de él- Un anciano amablemente acepto quedarse cuidando de issei por el resto del día.

Sabían que por hoy podría ausentarse de sus actividades pero al día siguiente aun a latigazos lo obligarían a trabajar.

Para ese entonces issei necesitaría la mayor fuerza posible.

-¿Esta seguro? Si lo hace usted podría perder porciones…-

-Unos colegas me compartirán, vayan tranquilos-

Sin más yuuto de unos pasos rápido llego a su zona y tomando un pico comenzó a picar la pared fuertemente.

-¡Yuuto cálmate, perderás las energías demasiado rápido de esa forma!-

-N-no puedo, issei necesitara comida, debo conseguir la mayor cantidad hoy para…que issei pueda recuperarse lo más rápido posible…- Dijo yuuto sin dejar de picar.

Saji desvió la mirada. Sin más comenzó a picar esta vez casi tan rápido como yuuto.

 **-.-**

-Hierro, hierro, hierro, oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Es poco, pero oro es oro. Ten cuatro porciones-

Yuuto tomo la comida y de inmediato fue con issei que actualmente se encontraba con Saji.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?-

El castaño, apoyado en una pared observaba detalladamente su dedo anular, o mejor dicho en donde antes se encontraba.

-Pues mi dedo ya no lo siento, ¿eso sirve de algo?- Murmuro el castaño.

-Velé el lado positivo, el anciano ha mejorado, al menos tendrás historias para contar a tus nietos- Bromeo saji tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Si los tengo…-

Yuuto suspiro.

-Anda, saji y yo comeremos una porción, tu aun necesitas recuperarte por lo que te comerás dos, ¿entendido?-

-Pero…-

-Y nada de peros, solo come y calla-

Issei observo la comida, luego su "Dedo", y luego volvió a la comida.

Comenzó a comer.

 **.-.- En otro lugar – Día siguiente -.-.**

En las cercanías del reino Gremory, dos personas se reunieron en medio de un llano para evitar que se les echen las miradas curiosas. Uno de ellos parecía un noble perteneciente al reino Gremory, mientras el otro parecía ser el más sospechoso viendo que cubría su rostro con una túnica negra.

-¿Tienes el dinero?- Hablo uno de ellos.

-Claro, ¿El diamante?-

-En la bolsa-

-Bien. Ten tu dinero- El noble arrojo una cartera en la cual como el encapuchado comprobó había un montón de monedas de oro.

-Está completo. Perfecto-

-¿No me darás el diamante?-

-Creo que hay un cambio de planes, asi como lamento decirte que no puedo dejar cabos sueltos…- Murmuro sacando una cuchilla de su túnica.

-Ay dios, que bueno que acepte ayudar a la justicia…-

-¿De qué mierda ha…?-

Una bofetada en la muñeca lo hizo soltar la daga, en cuanto se disponía a lanzar un puñetazo a quien se atreviera atacarlo su brazo quedo inmovilizado a causa de una llave la cual realizaba el príncipe del reino Gremory.

Este susurro a su oído:

-Tu sabe cosas que yo quiero saber, si no quieres que se te dé orden de ejecución será mejor que cantes ya o calles para siempre…-

-¡J-jamás hablare…!-

-Bueno, eso es lo que siempre dicen…-

Sin más Sirzechs soltando al encapuchado, este al darse vuelta e intentar atacar nuevamente al principal, el de cabello rojo le dio una potente patada en los testículos.

Luego lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.

-Mi padre me ha dado autorización de utilizar la violencia, espero que cooperes puesto que ni a mí me gustan mis métodos de hacer hablar a mis victimas…-

Ahí fue cuando dio inicio el interrogatorio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Seguro algunos se preguntaran si en esta historia habrá harem, pues la respuesta es no.**

 **Issei cuenta con una única pareja la cual ya todos deben de saber quién es.**

 **Sin más me despido y nos leeremos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **-GoodByeCodes-**


	3. Aviso

Bueno esta historia si que no la seguiré (A diferencia de las otras que solo están pausadas) pero la daré en adopción. Bueno YA ESTA adoptada, solo para informar. No les diré el nombre del actual dueño pero ya lo sabrán con el tiempo, pues también le iré ayudando a desarrollarla.

Bueno eso es todo, adiós :V


End file.
